pokemonben10heroesunitefandomcom-20200214-history
Rise of Eon (Part 1)
Rise of Eon (Part 1) is the sixty-sixth episode of Ben 10: Universal Road Trip. Plot: The origins of the villain, Eon, who Ben Tennyson encounters on his way home from summer vacation, and how things went differently. Major Events: *Eon has succeeded in turning Ben into a younger version of himself, with no distractions from Gwen and Max. *This was Professor Paradox's first phase of alternating timelines to prevent Gwen and Max in getting Ben free from staying as Eon, and he did that by Making the Greedy Alternators alternate the future. *The Chronians broke free of the time barrier holding them back, and they punnish Paradox in the form of the Voices of the Ages. Characters: *Ben Tennyson (10-year old) - was turned into Eon's younger self and broke the Chronians free from the time barrier holding them back *Gwen Tennyson (10-year old) - ??? *Grandpa Max - ??? *Carl Tennyson - ??? *Sandra Tennyson - ??? *Cash Murray - ??? *J.T. - ??? *Plumbers: **Edward White - ??? **Louise Dalton - ??? **Constantine Jacobs - corpse **Fire Chief Whittington - ??? **Mr. Hawkins - ??? **Mr. Enguells - ??? **Mr. Jenyx - ??? **Mrs. Carlay Villains: *Eon - has successfully put his DNA into the Omnitrix, so Ben can turn into a younger version of himself to control him to activate the Hands of Armageddon to unleash a full time Chronian invasion *Eon's servants *Professor Paradox - made his first phase of alternating timeline to prevent Gwen and Max from getting to Ben by bribing the greedy alternators. Aliens used: *Heatblast - used to fight Eon and his servants *Grey Matter (selected alien was Four Arms) - used to cause mayhem in Ms. Dalton's cafe, throwing pies and bakery at Cash and J.T. *Diamondhead - used to fight Eon *Eon - used to successfully activate the Hand of Armageddon to break the Chronian Armada free from their imprisonment Quotes: *Servant: Lord Eon, can you hear me? *Eon: Yes I can, Gwendolyn and Grandfather Maxwell, are they safe? Are they alright? *Servant: I'm afraid they have been Altered by the Trickster. *Eon: It couldn't be, this would never happen. (Breaks free from his chambers of the experimentation of becoming Eon and gets down on his knees in sadness and anguish) NOOOOOOOOOOO! Credits (in the style of Avengers: Infinity War) Supervising Producer - Alex Soto Producer - Donna Smith Storyboard - Adam Van Wyk, Vinton Heuck, Chuck Drost and Sam Montes Production Coordinator - Rossitza Likomanova Production Assistants - Mike Collins and Rebecca Palatnik Story Editors - Thomas Pugsley and Greg Klein Supervising Producer - Alex Soto Character Designers - Thomas Perkins and Philip Bourassa Prop Designer - Dusty Abell BG Design Supervisor - Nollan Obena Background Design - Poe Tan and Jevon Bue Background Painters - Nora Murphy-Berden, Kerri Myrberg, Pam Friend Color Stylists - Ross Malorzo and Pam Friend Timing Supervisor - Patrick Gleason Sheet Timing - Rex Faraday, Younghee Higa, Randy Ludensky Animation Checking - Sandy Benenati Voice Talent - Ben/Sandra - Tara Strong Gwen - Meagan Smith Max - Paul Eiding Eon - Fred Tatasciore Heatblast/Principal White - Steve Blum Diamondhead - Jim Ward Grey Matter - Richard Horvitz Carl/Cash - Dee Bradley Baker J.T. - Adam Wylie Louise Dalton - ??? Whittington - ??? Casting & Voice Director - Kris Zimmerman Salter Recording Studio Manager - Karie Gina Pham Recording Engineer - Robert Serda Score By - Andy Sturmer Main Title Song by - Andy Strumer Main Title Vocals - Moxy Picture Editor - Mark T. Collins Dialogue Editor - Matthew Brown Sound Editorial Facility - Otis Van Osten and Audio Circus Post Production Sound - Ron Salaises, Jeff Shiffman, Carlos Sanches Director Production Technology - Antonio Gonella Post Production Supervisor - Tony Tedford Post Production Coordinator - Alicia Parkinson Machine Room Operator - Chris Hoetger Track Reading By - Bloogie Entertainment Production Estimator - Shalonda Ware Overseas Production Facility - Lotto Animation Main Title Animation by - Renegade Animation For Cartoon Network Studios Executive Producer - Brian A. Miller Supervising Producer - Jennifer Pelphrey Executive in Charge of Production - Tramm Wigzell Executive Producer - Sam Register 2015 Cartoon Network. All rights reserved Trivia: *This episode shows Eon's real origins, by becoming an evil version of Ben with Paradox's first phase of the timeline by bribing the greedy alternators into alternating the designs. *This is an animated remake of Ben 10: Race Against Time, with some alternations including Eon winning, and Gwen and Max were altered. *The end credits of the episode were stylized like the end credits of Avengers: Infinity War, since the episode has a sad ending, where the villain won, it also showed the logo BEN 10 morphed into EON, leaving out the letter "B" and the number "1" as the "0" went in between the "E" and "N". Category:Ben 10